Its A Small World!
by WrasslinChick
Summary: These are a collection of your requested one shots. Rules for requesting are on first page. Read about your favorite couples: John Cena and Nikki, CM Punk and Lita and even Ted and Maryse! Read about the twists and turns of the wrestling world in these super cute romantic One-Shots!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

**THIS IS JUST AN EXPLANATION PAGE. STORIES START ON THE NEXT PAGE**.

**DO NOT REQUEST THOUGH REVIEWS**

**Request links are on my profile. You could always PM me to review too!**

If you enjoy one-shots and wrestling, then you are in the best possible place!

If you don't feel like writing a story but want to see your favourite wrestling couple in a short story, you can message me and I will upload a story for you!

It can be any wrestling pairing and can even be an OC! Just mention the main details of you character and I will enter her/him into your story! Simple as that!

You can choose from the following scenarios!

Beach

Wrestling Event

Signing

Movies

Wedding (Someone else's)

Party 

Proposal

Baby (Scan, Pregnancy Test, Birth)

Holiday

Birthday

Celebration

Moving In

First Date

Death

Illness

Injury

Winning/Losing a match

Asking on a date

First Kiss

Shopping

Day Out (Theme Park, Park, Walk, Pool)

These are just ideas but If you want, you can come up with anything!

But just remember, these are requests and can't be done straight away. You will get a message saying your story is complete.

_**Me doing these for you is my Thank You for your continued support. **_

_**I love you all, Thank You Xo**_


	2. CM Punk & Lita

Needs.

A Amy Dumas and CM Punk One Shot

Amy Dumas sat on her couch watching the weeks re-run of WWE RAW with her tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream for company. She had watched it four times already within the last three days but still couldn't get enough. As she watched her husband smash someone over the head with a steel chair, she jumped, then squealed as he got the three count. Amy watched with a grin on her face as her tattooed lover stood on the turnbuckle and raised his belt high above his head, the crowd cheering approvingly.

Then it was time for the Diva's match. Just her speciality. Amy was half way through the match between Aksana and Kaitlyn when the phone rang. She was enjoying screaming at the TV, pointing out the glitches and moaning about the terrible acting coming from Aksana. The phone call better be important she though as she trundled over to the small table resting on the persian rug in the corner. The man on the other end was just the man she had been watching two minutes ago

"Hey babe! You better be calling to tell me your coming home!" She said hopefully, rubbing her sore back as she leaned against the wall

"Yeah babe, about that, I wont be home for another week, don't worry though," Punk said into his phone as he jumped into a taxi, being extremely careful not to make a noise, in case she suspected something suspicious. He handed the cab driver a copy of his address and they pulled out onto the street.

"I know sweety, but I miss you and so does B," Amy said sweetly, rubbing her stomach lovingly as she spoke about her baby bump.

"B... We are calling her 'B' now are we?" He smiled at the thought. His wife had taken to calling it 'him' or 'Mommy's little boy' convinced their first child was going to be a boy.

"Its better that 'bump'." Amy said into the phone. She was now lying on the sofa, massaging her six-month baby bump through her shirt. The shirt that said 'In Punk we Trust' was stretched over her swollen abdomen

"Yeah, I suppose so, even better than 'it'. Give her a kiss from me." He teased. He wanted a girl so badly it hurt. He wanted to have a 'Daddy's little girl' and spoil her rotten. Although he knew already she wasn't aloud near boys till she was 45.

"And how am I gonna give HIM a kiss, and where mine? You can give me one personally, If you get your sexy ass home NOW!" She groaned, knowing he was probably in the arena.

"I cant, I'm busy..." He gave the driver a nod and he stopped outside the house.

"Babe, I miss you so much, please come home!" Amy pouted. As if he was going to see that.

"You know I can't, but don't worry, its like I'll be there with you."

"Oh Yeah, You say that all the time."Lita laughed then stopped as someone knocked on the door repeatedly. She almost growled at the thought of someone interrupting her alone time with her husband.

She waddled through the door and into the hall. The air was cold on that particular night and she hugged herself to save her from getting too cold. The phone was still glued to her ear.

"Babe there's someone at the door, I'll call you back in a second." She told him, hanging up and putting the phone on the table beside the front door.

"No need to." Was what the person on the other end of the phone said. It was also what the person at the door said too when she opened it.

She flung her arms around him and he returned the gesture. He picked her up easily, ignoring the fact her stomach was in the way, and placed her on the couch, kissing her at the same time. Keeping one hand on her stomach. Her husband had come home.

"So hows my wife and baby doing?" he asked through kisses. Even bending down to rub small circles on the bump and give it little kisses

"Better now that you're here." She grinned, feeling giddy. He smirked and continued to rip her clothes off.

She half straddled him as she ripped his shirt off and he did the same to her. As Amy unbuckled his trousers, he stopped her. She looked at him shocked, her mouth gaping open.

"Your already pregnant, so we don't need to do this." he shrugged then slid off of her, ignoring her shocked face. Grinning, he turned his head away from her. She pouted then smiled already knowing he was joking.

"Well, I may be pregnant, but I still have needs!"

xXx

Hope you all like. Please review!  
Lots of love, Amanda Xo


	3. Ted DiBiase & Maryse

Ted and Maryse OneShot

Maryse hopped from spot to spot, glancing at the clock nervously. Her palms were sweaty, hands shaky and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, nothing would come out. This was her first WrestleMania and she was going up against the reigning and defending Diva's Champion, Michelle McCool. This was Maryse's first shot at the gold and only Michelle knew who was going to win. Layla and Kelly stood by her side as she watched Sheamus win his match, making him the new World Heavyweight Champion. Maryse swore she could feel the arena shake as the crowd roared. She wanted the crowd to react like that when she won. That was IF she won.

Maryse had never been nervous before a match. She always had her man by her side to tell her she was going to be fine. He filled her with the confidence to go out and kick her opponents ass. Except he wasn't there. Ted DiBiase, Maryse's boyfriend of three years was in the UK touring with some other wrestlers. Ted wasn't due back for a month but as Maryse jogged on the spot, all she could think about was video calling her man later, whether she lost or she had a belt around her waist. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she knew her time was up.

As the oh so familiar music blasted through the arena, Maryse stepped onto the stage, adrenaline being the only thing keeping her legs from collapsing. The crowd were going absolutely mental for her! She slid through the ropes, lingering for a few seconds before making her way to the top rope. She waved her hands, blowing kisses to her adoring fans. Maryse steadied her hands in an attempt to get down but before she had a chance, her legs were swept from under her. Michelle stood above her as Maryse tried to focus. She squirmed little before kicking upwards and catching Michelle on the ribs. She tumbled backwards, giving Maryse some time to get to her feet and focus on her opponent. The pair squared up moments after the bell rang and Michelle got her in a headlock. Maryse caught her hair on the buckle of Michelle's pants and frantically tried pulling away, causing Michelle to hold tighter. Maryse gave a wink in the ref's direction and he looked closer, seeing Maryse's blonde hair caught in the belt buckle. Michelle let go, and Maryse scrambled out of the ring, flipping her hair over her shoulder and making the crowd go wild.

It was a long match, especially for the Diva's and it was beginning to take its toll on both women. Michelle was currently injured and Maryse was still trying to make up her mind if it was genuine or part of the match. Michelle walked around the ring, acting cocky towards the crowd. She held her neck while Maryse got to her knees, then her feet. Maryse grinned and she knew she could win the match in the next few seconds if her plan went correctly. Michelle turned around and Maryse connected her foot with her stomach, causing her to bend over. She caught her head in her arms and threw her hair back. The crowd started to chant 'French Kiss', the name of her finisher as she went straight for it and then immediately for the pin.

1...

2...

3...

The bell rang and everything in Maryse's head went silent. She saw people in the crowd cheering and screaming, she could feel the tears running down her face. But when she was handed the belt, she couldnn't believe it. The referee raised her arm in the air and she proudly placed the title on her shoulder. She suddenly got all the sound back and cheers from around the arena flooded her head. She climbed up to the rope, grinning, only to be joined by Layla, Kelly and Lori a few seconds later.

"Babe, You did it!" Layla chirped, throwing her arms around her. Maryse chuckled as she hugged ehr three best friends. Lori started to get the crowd chanting her name, making Maryse cry harder as she absorbed the atmosphere. She started off her wrestling career as a heel and only a few weeks before, changed into a face, defeating Eve for the number one contenders spot.

"We have a surprise for you!" Kelly shouted above the noise. Maryse's eyes glittered in the bright lights as they made their way up the ramp. Maryse hoped and prayed Ted was there.

When they reached the Diva's locker room, they were joined by Sam. Maryse didn't quite find what she was looking for although her surprise did make her cry.

"PUMPKIN!" Maryse squealed as she bundled her puppy into her arms, kissing its little head. Maryse let her tears fall onto the dogs coat, making him jump every time she did.

"We made Alex go up and get her from the dog-sitter. She even tried to make a move on him!" Kelly crossed her arms, clearly not amused by some random person trying to get off with her husband. Maryse laughed as she placed Pumpkin on the ground. She wandered over to where Maryse had placed the belt when she came in. She strategically placed Pumpkin and the belt on the hot pink couch and snapped a picture, automatically sending it to Ted.

"I wish he was here." She mumbled and heard the door shut. Maryse looked around nervously, only to notice that Lori, Sam, Layla and Kelly had left. Maryse walked over and picked up Pumpkin.

"Do you miss Daddy as much as I do sweetheart?" She stroked the tiny dog as it began to get restless in her arms.

Maryse jumped a clear four foot in the air when two cool, large hands were placed on her hips. Pumpkin jumped from her hands and onto the couch. Maryse turned around, expecting the pervy Alberto but was rewarded with a much more gorgeous sight.

"TED!" She screamed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held his weight forward so she wouldn't tip him back and he held her as she cried.

"Ryse, Why are you crying?" He asked, looking into her eyes and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She smiled.

"This night can't get any better. I won my first title, Pumpkin is here. And I have you." She whispered softly before kissing him. He pushed her onto the sofa and leaned over her, pressing onto her.

He, rather grudgingly, got off of her as he started to fidget with his pocket. Maryse adjusted Pumpkins collar and she never noticed him pull out the white box. When she turned back, he was kneeling in front of her on the ground.

He was on one knee.

He was holding a box.

"Maryse, You know how much I love you and I hate being apart. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you and I have no idea how I managed before." He sniffed as Maryse let a few happy tears roll down her cheeks. Was he honestly proposing. She mouthed 'I love you' before he carried on.

"I trust you with my life and I know you trust me with yours. We have been together for nearly four years now and Maryse, I'm asking you if you want to spend the rest of your life with me." He opened the small box and Maryse nearly fainted. Inside there was a gorgeous white diamond ring. There was big white diamond in the middle and then two smaller ones at either side. Maryse was shaking violently and she knew she couldnt speak. Exactly how she felt about an hour before. Ted's eyes were gleaming, hoping she would accept his proposal. He felt his heart sink. Maryse looked down to see Ted and her heart soared. He was so vulnerable right now and she was keeping him on edge. All she could do was nod. Her voice was croaky when she spoke.

"Yes... Yes...YES!" She squealed as Ted stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt herself being lifted into the air and she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop herself from falling. She tipped her head back, squealing excitedly as Ted whirled her around the room. She continued to scream as Ted spun her around. Ted set her on the ground, keeping her close. He set his forehead on hers as he slipped the band onto her finger. She stopped shaking as she realised she was complete. She was marrying her best friend and boyfriend. Ted knew more about her than anyone else. She placed her hand on his shoulder and admired her hand. He smiled down at her as he watched her glowing smile spread across her face.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." Ted grinned as he leaned in to kiss Maryse. She smiled back.

"Mrs Maryse DiBiase. It has a nice ring to it." She loosely put her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Ted moved his hands all over her back and body, trailing across her ass and making her squeal. They broke apart abruptly when the door whizzed open to reveal the shocked faces of their friends, Sam even holding a plank of wood.

"We heard screams and we thought something had happened." They sighed with relief before crowding the room, unaware of the bling Maryse was now sporting. Ted nudged Maryse and she pushed him back playfully. After a series of very secretive looks, Sam was the one to break the silence.

"HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF BABY JESUS, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" She screamed, jumping around to get a better look. Randy jumped straight in front of her, his protective instinct kicking in. Everyone, including Maryse, started looking in the direction she was pointing, only to realise it was her hand. The ring. Sam got very excited at the thought of getting a new dress for a wedding. A little too excited.

"He proposed just a few minutes before you lot came bounding in." Maryse explained, waving her hands about. Sam hugged Maryse fiercely, before moving onto Ted. She pulled him in and whispered in his ear.

"Break her heart and that plank of wood connects with your balls." She pulled away and plastered a sickly sweet smile across her face. Ted chuckled nervously before spotting Randy in the corner, pissing himself laughing, obviously aware of his wife's threats. He walked over to her, planting a kiss on her head.

"Thats my girl." Ted gave her the fingers and the group left the room. Ted made his way to Maryse. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down and played with a few strands of her long platinum hair.

"I love you so much." She whispered into his ear. She looked into his eyes, turning herself around so she was straddling him. Maryse moaned as she felt his hands run up her bare back.

"Not as much as I love you."He responded, making Maryse sit up. She

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She challenged. He picked her up in one swift movement, locking the door in his stride, and threw her down on the bed. She giggled as he took his top off to reveal his rippling, toned body.

"Prove it?" He asked and She nodded and he bent over her, placing little kisses all down her bare stomach. She shivered as his hands moved down her thighs.

"Challenge accepted." He muttered before before stripping his new Fiance of any clothes and concentrating on proving exactly how much he loved her.

So there you go all you Ted/Maryse fans. I'm not a big fan of this pairing but I did enjoy writing this OneShot. Hope you all like it!

Make sure to review

Amanda Xo


	4. Tyson Kidd & Natalya

So this is my Natalya and Tyson Kidd One-Shot! Hope ya'll enjoy!

xXx

Their normally family filled home was now full to the brim with television cameras and camera crews, all rushing around to get set up for a short clip of Nat walking around her home. These past few weeks had been hectic for most Diva's: The new reality series was in the middle of being filmed and everyone was trying their hardest to look good constantly. As Natalya filled her Louis Vuitton suitcase with lots of new,gorgeous bikini's, the new dress her Dad bought her to wear on Smackdown, Gizmo came toddling in, deciding on the inside of her suitcase for his new bed.

"Gizmo! You're going to get everything covered in fur!" Nat moaned as she picked him up, trying to resist a cuddle. Instead he squirmed until she let him down, running off into his actual bed. Natalya continued packing her suitcase with everything she needed, plus a few fancy things. They were headed to Vegas for a week and she planned on having a party. She was just picking up her sixth pair of Louboutin's when she spotted the large suitcase behind the door. It was Tyson's. Natalya immediately went into panic mode. Was he leaving? He hadn't mentioned about going away somewhere, had he? Her questions were answered when Tyson himself walked into the bedroom, his usual grin plastered on his face. They both heard the camera's click, meaning they had began shooting.

"What's in the suitcase Teej?" She asked sweetly. Tyson picked it up and threw it onto their bed.

"I'm coming with you. That okay?" Natalya squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"That's perfectly fine with me! Everyone had missed you so much! John and Daniel will have someone to talk to now!" She made reference to her two best friends boyfriends. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Your going to corrupt those girls!" He teased before helping Nat get the rest of their stuff packed. They were meant to be at the airport within the half hour but unless Harry made an appearance, they were going to have to wait and let the camera crew out themselves.

xXx

Harry had arrived just in time and he let the camera crew clean up as he drove Nattie and Tyson to the airport. He wished them luck, had a small whispered conversation with Tyson then disappeared.

Tyson wasn't his usual chatty self in the plane like he normally was. His hand rested on Natalya's thigh as he slept but Nat began to worry. She chewed on her manicured nails as she looked out of the small window. Next thing she knew, her hand was being carefully drawn away from her mouth and set down beside her, Tyson looked at her. A warm smile on his lips and his eyes heavy from sleeping. She pushed the worry to the back of her mind and lay her head on his shoulder, trying to relax before they got to Vegas.

"Why are you so worried Nat? You are so on edge?" Tyson muttered in a tired breath. Natalya chewed her lip nervously.

"Are we okay Tyson?" She asked, her hand slowly making it way back up to her mouth. Tyson quirked his eyebrows. He sat up quickly, his girlfriend's words scaring him slightly. They couldn't hit a bump in the road. Not now.

"Of course we are sweetheart. Why wouldn't we be." He held his breath worried about her response.

"Oh... I must just be being stupid. I though you were acting a little distant."

"Aw babe, I'm, sorry. Come here." Tyson pulled her so her head was on his chest. Reclining chairs were always the best in first class.

xXx

Natalya must have fallen asleep because by the time she woke up, they were just about to land in Vegas.

"Sup sleeping beauty?" Wade Barrett asked from the row beside them. Nat stuck her tongue out and quickly checked her make-up and hair. Perfect. Tyson stretched and grabbed his knee brace from the space in front of them. Natalya got down on her knee to help him and he packed her hand luggage for her again.

"Hey Nat! Where are we going for filming?" Nikki called down the plane, batting John's hands away from her shorts which he had taken great pleasure in playing with the whole plane journey.

"We meet them at the hotel. They want to film us going into out rooms for some reason. I'll meet you outside the airport!" Bri called. Nikki gave the thumbs up and left with her sister, warning John to behave before walking through the terminal.

"The sooner this filming is over the better!" Tyson whispered in Nattie's ear as they quick marched through the airport collecting their luggage on the way.

"Why? I'm quite enjoying it!" Nat pointed out.

"I know but I haven't had you to myself in nearly two months!" He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, grinning at her blushing face.

"Behave you! You coming to watch me at RAW tonight?" She asked, hoping he was going to say yes. Tyson pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm...Maybe I could appear for a couple of hours." Nataya clapped like a small child. She loved it when Tyson was there to welcome her after she came back from a fight. She was wrestling for the first time in six months after a back injury and she was jumping straight into a number one contenders match with AJ. Great.

xXx

Natalya did her make-up in the taxi on the way over to the hotel, managing to change from her tracksuit to her cute summer dress and heels. Tyson just tried his best not to stare.

"So here's the plan. Dump the bags and head for the pool." Nat glanced up at Tyson.

"Why? Whats the rush?" He shrugged.

"No reason. I just haven't been swimming in a while." Natalya shrugged him off and nodded, relaxing before the chaos ensued at the hotel. These few moments of peace were ones she cherished.

xXx

"So basically, just go into your rooms and give us you reactions." The director told them. Natalya nodded and hiked her bag up over her shoulder before picking up her suitcase and walking in. Tyson followed suit and as Nat opened the door, the camera's already inside their gorgeous gold themed room. Natalya's jaw dropped to the ground as she took in the huge bed and the shiny items surrounding the bed.

"Oh my... This is so glamorous!" Natalya squealed as she set her bags in the corner. Tyson picked her up and threw her onto the bed, the camera crew leaving to give them some privacy.  
"I thought you wanted to go to the pool?" Natalya smiled sweetly as she straddled Tyson's chest, her long blonde hair cascading over her face.

"I'm sure I could think of something to do first." He teased, swiping her hair behind her ears. Natalya grinned and bent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I suppose you could help me get changed."

xXx

Nataya cuddled into Tyson's warm chest as she took a deep sigh. This was exactly where she wanted to be. In bed. With Tyson. And they still hadn't made it to the pool.

"Nervous for tonight?" TJ asked as he slowly made circles on Nat's curved waist, trailing his finger slowly over her slightly visible ribcage.

"I don't now yet. I need to relax though because I'm starting to tense up to much." Tyson chuckled.

"Well you were told not to be too active before you return." Nat slapped him lightly in the chest.

"I'm going to get into a nice bikini and go and sunbathe!" It was only 9am and they were both a little tired after their four am flight.

"Wear the pink halterneck one!" Tyson called from the bedroom as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"The polka dot one?" She asked as she pinned her hair to the side so her locks fell over her right shoulder. Tyson confirmed his choice and she dragged the swimsuit and sandals out of her suitcase and shrugged out of the sheet and into the bikini.

Tyson sat in his swimming shorts, sat on the bed with his legs on the ground. He played about with the sheer white box he held in his hands. This was it. Now or never. He listened as Nat rumbled about in the bathroom and he was sure she was panicking over what she looked like. The thought made him smile slightly. He loved that about her. Everything had to perfect.m

Natalya came bustling out o the bathroom while adjusting her new sandals on her feet, getting frustrated at how they pinched her heel. Her long white chiffon dress was gently blowing about from the breeze that drifted through the windows and she shuddered slightly. She was about to speak when she noticed Tyson sitting on the bed, not moving or turning to talk to her.

"Tyson? Everything okay?" He didn't reply. Oh no... Things were not good.

"Nat... Can you go into the bathroom and grab my Hart shirt?" Natalya slowly disappeared into the bathroom while Tyson jumped up, trying to keep the nervous grin off his face. She threw the clothes out of the bag to find the shirt he wanted, all the while worrying over his actions. He was so cold with her, considering what they had been doing less than an hour before. She found the shirt and used her foot to flip the case shut, leaving the clothes that had fallen out on the floor.

Upon exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom, the sight in front of her made her want to cry hysterically. Tyson, bent down on his good knee, had a white box in his hand, his smile clear on his face. Natalya gasped and dropped the shirt, using her now shaking hands to cover her mouth in pure shock.

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you and I know it's taken me twelve years to do this but I couldn't think of a better time. I know I've been acting strange the past few days but I was just so nervous.. But would you to me the complete honor of becoming my wife?" Natalya felt the lump in her throat and she struggled to get the words out. Tears started streaming down her face and every sound that came out of her mouth was nonsense. Instead she just nodded.

"Yes... Yes! I'll marry you!" She cried. Tyson got up and picked her up, spinning her up in the air, round and round as fast as he could as he dress blew around them. He set her down and wiped her eyes keeping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long but I promise, I will give you any kind of wedding you want... Anything for my princess." Natalya smiled smashing her lips to his.

"As long as we are in front of the people we love, I would get married anywhere." She kissed him lightly before letting him put the gorgeous diamond on her finger. Nat managed to choke back the happy sobs that wanted to escape her lips.

"Its perfect." She whispered, hugging Tyson lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered as she tightened her grip around his waist.

xXx

Hope you all like it! Please review and go to Tumblr to send in your requests!

Lots of Love, Amanda Xo


	5. Mickie James & John Cena

Mickie James and John Cena.

Request by: jcheartmj (Tumblr)

xXx

As the taxi neared ever closer to the wrestling arena, Mickie felt her hands get shaky and her breath falter ever so slightly. She flicked through the script for the PPV she was attending and mumbled over what she was supposed to do and how she was supposed to act. Her denim waistcoat all of a sudden started to feel tight so she took it off, pulling on her chocolate blouse over her fawn color vest top.

The nine time champion hadn't stepped foot inside a wrestling ring in over three years and now she was returning. But not to where she had finished. She was going back to the place who made her famous. The WWE. But not back into the arms on the man she had left broken-hearted.

Mickie remembered the day she left the WWE. Her contract had been terminated and she was faced with telling her love, her rock, that she was leaving. They talked for hours about how a long distant relationship would work but the ultimate decision left both of them single. Mickie and John both fell into a deep depression, missing each other like absolute crazy but both being stubborn and avoiding all contact. They had met one night three years ago but it all ended in chaos as Mickie's then boyfriend went mental when she caught her and John talking. They hadn't spoken since and her return was a big surprise or everyone, including John. They only people who knew of her coming out of retirement were Stephanie, Vince and AJ Lee, the Diva she would be attacking to save John from getting hurt. They had talked on the phone and after Mickie explained her situation with John, the two oddly became the best of friends.

As she arrived at the arena, Mickie saw the usher waiting for her to escort her into a secret part of the dressing area. She pulled her sunglasses on and checked her lipstick before bidding he driver goodbye. Her hands were shaking like mad as she pulled her suitcase out of the car and rolled it behind her. The country singer spotted a very happy hyper AJ standing at the door, being shouted at by Stephanie for not getting her hair ready for the show. Mickie took a sigh of relief when she realized she had some prepared. Stephanie took a step out of the door to see what all the commotion was about only to light up when she saw the ex-crazy Diva. She came running towards her and gathered her up in a hug.

"Oh Mick! I'ts been so long!" Steph muttered as they exchanged hugs. You could never have a better boss that Steph.

"I know! I'm so nervous!" Steph knew what she meant. After giving her a quick glance over, Steph gasped.

"You're like a machine! Look at those muscles!" Steph grabbed her arm and Mickie flexed. AJ stood there, looking extremely impressed.

"You kind of have to work out when you know your coming home!" Mickie stated before following the two women into the arena, ready for action.

xXx

Mickie started to feel sick. It was the match before the main event and Mickie was currently going over some moves with AJ in their little cupboard like area.

"So you know what angle I'm coming in from?" Mickie asked again. AJ nodded and pointed to the ground floor plan of the ring. Mickie nodded.

"And I'ts a quick Mick Kick, your out then I hit Dolph on the head with the belt?" AJ winced at the thought of her boyfriend getting hit on the head." She nodded reluctantly anyway. Mickie and AJ made light conversation as Mickie changed into some black skinny jeans and a red crop top with a bejeweled border along the top. She pulled on some of her favourite knee high wrestling boots before checking her hair and make-up.

"You look fine." AJ reassured her. Mickie was still unsure. In less than an hour she would be face to face with John and probably even holding hands. Could she do this without the emotional trauma? AJ rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down but it only made her worse.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Mickie quizzed. AJ shrugged.

"I don't know sweety." She cooed. Mickie took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"You go and stand by Dolph. I'll see you in the ring." Mickie and AJ hugged goodbye and they parted ways. Mickie pulled her blazer on and exited through the back, running through the arena to get to the back of the announce desk.

xXx

Mickie was out of camera shot throughout the whole match and was unrecognizable through her glasses. She watched as John and Dolph went back and fourth in quite a brutal match. The two were good friends outside of the ring and Mickie knew it was going to mean a lot for John to win the belt off of Dolph. He had made the spinner belt and it was his min pride and joy. She couldn't believe she would be able to witness him winning it once again.

Her hands began to get sweaty as she imagined John rejecting her in the middle of the ring. Her feelings for him were still there and getting back together with him would be the best thing in the world. Another finisher came and this time, John had him down and counted for.

1...

2...

KICK OUT AT TWO! The crowd were just as frustrated as he was and Mickie could see the look of confusion on his face. Instead of getting up for another round of Attitude Adjustments, John locked in the STFU. AJ screamed her little head off as she willed her man not to tap and loose the belt. Finally. Finally after a few painful moments, Dolph tapped and John crumpled onto the ring mat. Mickie felt her heart soar, even more than it did when he won a normal match. She felt tears sting her eyes as she kept a hand clasped over her heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled herself together. AJ was sliding the belt further and further away from the timekeepers area and hiding it behind her back. Mickie jumped the barricade and handed her sunglasses to an unsuspecting Jerry Lawler as she ripped off her leather jacket. She landed on her feet and slid into the ring as the arena stood gawking. John and Mickie had previously shared scenes together but not nothing too permanent. John was too busy trying to recover to notice neither Mickie or AJ. As the small Diva screamed and raised the belt behind John, Mickie bounced once and kicked AJ in the jaw, sending her sprawling onto the mat. She casually rolled out and limped away with Dolph, leaving the crowd waiting for the reaction of John. For some reason, Mickie was seething. She dropped the belt and stared daggers in the direction AJ was walking.

John stood up, using the ropes for support. He rested on the top ropes and held his hands up to face the crowd, earning a massive roar. He turned around, expecting to do the same. Instead he took sight of Mickie and fell backwards, the ropes being too far back as he landed on his backside. Mickie let out a slight giggle as the tears spurted out and ran down her face. John widened his eyes. He kept muttering things over and over again but he couldn't quite make sense.

Then he stood up. The woman he hadn't spoken to in three years. The only woman he had ever loved stood in front of him. He ran his hands down his face as he deliberated his next actions. His head told him to walk away but his heart told him to scoop her up and kiss her.

He always followed his heart.

Mickie squealed as John darted forward and lifted her up as he planted his lips onto hers. Her hands found the back of his head as her feet dangled in the air. Mickie smiled against him and he hugged her tightly as he spun her around in the air.

Before settling her down, he whispered in her ear. Just quiet enough so the cameras couldnt pick it up.

"Now you back, You can't run from me now. Your mine and I'm yours. Forever."

Mickie grinned as she tried her hardest to control her smile as her body was hoisted up onto John's shpulders. He picked up his belt and walked up the ramp, carrying his most favourite prize on his shoulder.

xXx

Okay so the request (I Think) was for the first kiss but once I started writing I couldnt stop!

**I announced I was taking a break (Which I'm in the middle of doing) and the whole speech about that is on my Tumblr (Link in my profile!)**

I wrote this was a severely sprained wrist so be proud of me and REVIEW!

_**Lots of Love, Amanda XO**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn/Dolph Ziggler.

xXx

Dolph watched the screen intently as his on and off girlfriend battled it out with her now ex best friend. He watched with dread as AJ crawled over to the lip figure of Kaitlyn, licking her lips and taunting her by whispering into her ear. it pissed him off so much. Kaitlyn powered out of the pin and AJ screamed whilst pounding her fists onto the mat.

Things had been getting worse between Dolph and AJ ever since she had won that god damn belt. Now she acted as if she was above everyone else, even turning on all her friends. The were literally at breaking point and it didn't help he was beginning to have feelings for someone else.

"Everything ok Dolph? You look a little distressed." Dolph looked around to see Stephanie McMahon looking rather worried.

"Em... Yeah I'm good Steph." She looked between him and the screen in front of him.

"Relationship problems?" She asked and Dolph nodded.

"Kind of. I'm fed up with AJ's attitude. She treats me like crap and now I've started to like someone else." Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"Care to tell me who that is? I could maybe put you in a storyline together!" Stephanie always campaigned to get superstars together, much to her Fathers disinterest on the subject.

Dolph grinned and leant in to whisper the name of the lady who had been running through his mind recently.

xXx

AJ marched back and fourth the small locker room while Dolph stood against the door rubbing his head. He wondered if Kaitlyn was injured or not after receiving chair shots to the ed by AJ then a powerslam from Big E

"I mean, who does she thin she is! She's such a fucking idiot! She looks like a man!" AJ yelled. Something inside Dolph snapped.

"No AJ, Your the idiot. You've let all of this go to your head. You've changed and I can't deal with it anymore." AJ stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to her platinum haired boyfriend.

"WHAT! What the hell are you on about?!" She screamed. Dolph sighed, trying to make this process as easy as possible.

"We are over AJ. Done. Finished." Dolph pulled his hands through his hair and let it loosen around his head. AJ started to breathe heavily and her eyes darted about as she followed invisible shapes on the floor. All of a sudden, she dropped to the ground and started screaming. No tears. Just loud, ear piercing screaming as Dolph slowly edged around and out the door.

As he walked up the hallways as a free man, a strange sound caught his attention. He slowed up and looked around him but to no avail. He soon realized it sounded like crying. Dolph began to worry as he couldn't see anyone. As he rounded the corner, he spotted someones shoes peeking out from on top of one of the small production carts. On further inspection, he was surprised to find Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kait... Why you crying?" He asked as he took her hand and hauled her to her feet. She had been sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin.

"I just can't deal with your crazy girlfriend anymore. She was like my little sister. I don't recognise her anymore." Dolph pulled her in for a hug as her sobs got louder.

"Well for starters, I just made her my ex and for seconds, Your a lot stronger than this so don't let it get to you." Kaitlyn pulled away from him and smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." Dolph reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She shivered under his touch.

"Hey... Why don't you come out and be a commentator during my match tonight!?" Kaitlyn was a little taken aback by his request.

"Well... Will E be out there I reallyan't take another slam tonight." Dolph chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah but so will AJ. You should come out... It will give you a little build up for your match." He secretly hoped she would say yes and a little part of him wanted to beg for her to.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled before walking off with a massive grin on her face as Dolph watched her, a little perplexed. She couldn't get ahead of herself but Kaitlyn hoped deep down that he did feel for her, just like she did for him.

xXx

After shaking his ass in front of a loud Houston crowd, Dolph walked down the ramp with Big E and a stroppy AJ by his side. There was no sign of Kaitlyn anywhere near announce and his heart sunk a little at the thought of her ignoring his request. As he climbed into the ring, Damien Sandow's music hit and he made his way out with disgruntled look on his face. Dolph rung his hands together as he grinned. He was looking forward to this match... He needed something to take his anger out on.

AJ stood in a corner with her arms crossed as Dolph and Damien locked up. Big E stood by her side as they both scowled at Dolph. He found great pleasure in receiving these glares and he used it as fuel in his impending battle. Damien kicked him in the back, causing him to go down onto his knees and after receiving another kick to the head, he was down completely. The crowd began to chant as he struggled to get up and even AJ halfheartedly thumped onto the mat in encouragement.

Then, suddenly, Dolph picked a voice out from the thousands in attendance. Now at ringside was Kaitlyn who was ferociously slamming her hands onto the mat as she encouraged Dolph. AJ stood by, mouth hanging open as Big E stood in front of her in a protective fashion. Dolph saw her and she winked. That wink sent adrenaline coursing through his body, helping him get up just before the ten count. As soon as he was up, Kaitlyn headed for Cole and Lawler joining them on the announce desk.

"Ah Kaitlyn! May I ask why we have the pleasure of you this fine evening?" Lawler asked in a stupidly seductive tone. Kaitlyn managed to get the headset to sit comfy on her head before replying.

"Dolph asked if I would come down to commentate during his match. I just got changed so I was a little late." She explained.

"Ah... Well you came at the right time because I think you raised a beaten down Dolph's hopes. He's throwing Sandow everywhere just now!" Kaitlyn looked up and sure enough, Sandow was getting chucked from pillar to post, something which caused Kaitlyn to grin.

"And there does a ZigZag out of nowhere!" Cole erupted, making Kaitlyn nearly fall from the chair in shock.

"1...2...3! And Dolph Ziggler is your new Number One Contender!" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the proclamation. It was a contenders match? Why didn't he tell her! Kaitlyn clapped and cheered along with the rest of the audience as Dolph celebrated in the ring, embracing every single thing that was shouted at him. Good or Bad. Dolph exited the ring and AJ jumped into his arms, much to his annoyance.

But then he did the unexpected. He pushed her away gently and started to walk towards announce. Kaitlyn ditched the headset as he fixed his eyes onto hers. He slowly walked to where she was sitting and extended his hand to her. Kaitlyn raised her shaky hand and accepted his as he pulled her out of her seat. Kaitlyn stumbled slightly as he helped her onto the mat in front on the table. They both turned to see AJ taking a screaming fit in the middle of the ring, Big E holding her back.

Dolph placed one hand behind her waist and he used his other hand to cup her cheek tenderly. Kaitlyn let out shaky breaths as Dolph lowered his head and seconds later their lips met. As their lips moved together, Dolph's hand snaked up her back and held the sides of her face whilst Kaitlyn gripped onto his biceps as heat and adrenaline pumped through their bodies at an alarming pace.

As Dolph pulled away, Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see Dolph grinning at her.

"And I thought you didn't like me." He whispered as he set his forehead onto hers.

"And I thought the exact same thing." She replied before their lips met again.

xXx

This was a request I got through Tumblr. Sorry it took so long!

Hope you like and remember to review!  
Amanda Xo


End file.
